Sugar & Spice & Everything Nice
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: Reyna was always alone. When Jason came along, she felt completed. Then he disappeared, and Reyna was all alone again. A one-shot about what Reyna felt when Jason came back with Piper as his girlfriend, and why Reyna cares so much about Jason and loves him. Rated T just to be safe. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic for Heroes of Olympus, and my 5th fanfic altogether. I was thinking about Reyna, since I can relate to her, and how she felt when she knew that Jason has a girlfriend. So I decided to write a fanfic about it! It's a one-shot, but I'm not quite sure if I can continue it, becuz I am busy with my Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic Don't Even Try, but if I get enough reviews I might continue it!**

**My other Heroes of Olympus fanfic is called Graecus, and it is about Octavian and why he hates the Greeks. **

**Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Heroes of Olympus belongs to the AMAZING God of Literacy: Rick Riordan!**

Sugar & Spice & Everything Nice

I glare at the girl in disgust. A polished, perfect image of a daughter of Venus. Shallow, pretty, vain. Sparkling eyes, choppy chocolate-brown hair, tanned skin, effortlessly stylish in anything that she wears.

I used to want to be like her.

I used to want to be the perfect girl for Jason Grace.

And I still do, I guess. But I know that it will never happen.

How could I ever trick myself that Jason ever wanted _me_? Me, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the orphan, the sister of the Queen of the Amazons, the girl who loved Jason Grace, the second Praetor.

Note the word _loved_. I still love him, but I can see that he loves the girl. He looks at her like he used to look at me, or so I thought.

The girl with the sparkling eyes, choppy chocolate-brown hair and tanned skin.

When I first came to Camp Jupiter, after parting ways with Hylla, I wasn't welcome. I was an outsider to everyone. Except for Jason. He felt excluded, too, because he had powers that no one understood. No one knew then that Jason was a son of Jupiter.

I had mud-coloured hair, pimples, dull muck-coloured eyes and pale skin. I was cold, unfeeling, and mean.

We became firm friends, and we got higher and higher in the ranks together. After a few years as best friends, I started having feelings that wasn't allowed when you were friends. But I squashed them, telling myself that I didn't like him, only as a friend.

Then we became praetors together.

I had dark chocolate-brown hair, glowing, warm glazed coffee coloured eyes and tanned skin. I was nice, kind and considerate.

He changed me for the better.

I thought I was sugar and spice and everything nice, like Hylla was.

I looked like that girl.

Then, after a year of ruling, I decided to have a chat with Jason.

We talked about New Rome and how we should prepare for the future. At the end, he hugged me and said that he liked me really much.

At that time, I thought that he meant he loved me as much as I loved him.

I guess it actually meant that he liked me as a friend. The next day, Jason disappeared. I sent out search troops, but every day, they came back with nothing.

My hair turned back into mud, pimples broke out again, and my skin went pale. My eyes were sad and troubled and muck coloured. I was cold and mean and inconsiderate about people's feelings again.

I know why the job of being a praetor is for two.

I continued trying to be fair and just as a ruler and a listener, but I was slowly breaking under the pressure.

Then Percy Jackson turned up.

It was like I had seen Jason again, except with black hair and sea-green eyes. I instantly was wary of him. I didn't want my heart to be broken again, like it was when Jason left. But I couldn't help liking him.

Just like Jason, I had a talk with Percy, and found out that he had a girlfriend.

My crumbling heart was shattered again.

"Reyna? Reyna!" a voice pulls me out of my memories.

I look up. It's Jason

"What, Jason?" I say curtly.

"Can I show Pipes around New Rome?" Jason took the girl's hand.

My heart seemed like it was being squeezed by an iron hand. I can't believe that I ever loved Jason. How inconsiderate is he?

"Yes, you may." I manage to choke out.

"Can I show Annabeth too?" asks Percy.

Yes, my heart is being squeezed to death. Tears fill my eyes. Why do I have to endure this? Isn't my heart breaking two times enough?

I hate you, Venus.

My friend Emilyah, Em for short, a daughter of Mercury, notices my face.

"Um, I think that it's best if you stay, Praetor Jackson." She says politely. "I think that Praetor Reyna will have a meeting soon."

Octavian stumbles over. How I hate him. He never seems to follow the rules, and doesn't care about my orders, even though I am a rank higher than him. I don't think that he like me very much.

He glowers at Percy. "How can we have three praetors? The rules clearly state only two!"

Yeah, like you care, Octavian.

Jason comes back in with the girl.

"On the bright side," says Percy. "Me and Jason _both _outrank you, Octavian. So we can _both_ tell you to shut up."

Everyone at the table laughs. My lips curve up into a reluctant smile.

Jason leans over to kiss the girl. As soon as their lips touch, something rips though my body. I cry out, pressing my hand to my heart.

Everyone looks at me in surprise.

Choking back tears, I rush out of the room, and out of the boundaries of Camp Jupiter. I settle in a small valley with a willow tree hanging over me. Only Emilyah and Jason knows this place, and as sure as Bellona he won't come looking for me.

I hug my knees, sobbing quietly into my jeans.

My life is just a trail of broken promises, ghosts of happiness, and dark sinkholes of despair.

I thought that sugar and spice and everything nice would be good enough for Jason.

Apparently, it isn't. Apparently, Jason needs sugar and spice and everything nice and _more_, more than Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the sugar and spice and everything nice _friend_.

Apparently, he needs the daughter of Venus, Piper McLean.

Not me. Not his faithful friend Reyna, daughter of Bellona. Not the girl that would sacrifice her life for him. Not the girl that thought she was special enough for him, that tricked herself into thinking that she actually stood a chance with him.

Not the girl with _only_ sugar and spice and everything nice, not more.

And for the millionth time in my life, I am completely alone.

**So! Did you like it?**

**I was listening to 'Power of Love' by Gabrielle Aplin when I was writing this. It's a great song!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One reviewer asked me to make a chapter from Jason's POV, and I thought it was a great idea, so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the God of Literacy, Rick Riordan! I wish I was, though!**

I notice Reyna glaring at Piper. Her eyes are dark with hatred and disgust. I feel Piper's had slip into mine under the table, her warmth reassuring me.

Reyna must think I'm an idiot, having a daughter of Aphrodite as my girlfriend.

But I know that Piper will not go after another guy and break my heart. She isn't like that.

_But you are_

A small voice in my head speaks up.

I feel Piper looking at me with worry. I blink and smile at her. She smiles uncertainly back.

Reyna stares down at the table, not moving at all. But I know her well enough to know that she is trying to supress her emotions. I wonder what about.

_You know_

I hate my conscious. It's true. I do know.

When I first came to camp, everyone avoided me like plague. Except for Reyna.

She was a shy and reserved girl back then, not like the girl she is now. She practically had no ego. That's what I liked about her. She was cold and mean to me at first, but soon opened up.

We became friends and got into higher ranks together.

Reyna became prettier, with her skin tanning and her hair going darker.

She was sugar and spice and everything nice.

I never felt more than an occasional stirring of something more than friendship. Reyna never said anything about taking our friendship to the next level. I assumed that she never felt anything.

_How wrong you were_

Yeah. How wrong I was. It turns out that Reyna _did _like me, and still does. Me coming back with Piper was probably considered a betrayal on her terms.

We did have a chat after a year as praetor, and I hugged her and said that I liked her really much. I did. Just as a friend, and potentially something more.

I guess she took that the wrong way.

After that day, I disappeared, to go to the Greek side because of Hera. I met Piper and Leo.

Piper. She's beautiful, she really is. She's smart, gentle, selfless, basically my perfect girl.

She is sugar and spice and everything nice and _more_.

More than Reyna could ever be.

I still like Reyna, but only as a friend.

"Reyna? Reyna!" I say.

Reyna looks up from her staring competition with the table.

"What, Jason?" she snaps.

Ouch, that hurt. She never talked to me in that tone, believe it or not.

I take Piper's hand. "Can I show Pipes around New Rome?" I ask.

Reyna's face tightens. Her eyes narrow and turn as dark as whirlpools in the middle of the ocean at night. Even her hair seems angry and sad.

Dakota gives me a grimace from behind Reyna's back. Leo shakes his head. What is up with them?

The truth hits me with the force of a speeding train. I'm an idiot, I really am.

I just made Reyna hate Piper more than before.

"Yes, you may." She says in an oddly strangled voice.

I waste no time in pulling Piper out of her seat and out of the Forum. We set out on the white stone path. Piper is quiet for a bit, drinking in the beauty of New Rome. Reyna designed it so people could find their way quickly around.

In the future, I want me and Piper to go to the uni here and hopefully get married and raise a family.

"Why does Reyna hate me so much?" Piper speaks up.

We stop at a garden with a marble bench in the middle. I sit down, Piper sitting next to me, staring at her hands. I lift her head up.

"Pipes, I love you more than anything in the world, and nothing is going to change that." I say.

Piper doesn't look happy. "What about Reyna?"

I love how she always worries about people other than herself.

I break eye contact. "I don't love her, Pipes. What she has with me is just a crush. She'll find her love and eventually…"

Piper loops her arms around my waist and hugs me. I hug her back, basking in her warmth and the fact that we are alive, I am alive with the best girlfriend a guy could ever hope to have.

Piper kisses me gently. "I love you too, Sparky."

I smile slightly at the use of my nickname.

We stay like that for a few more minutes, and then stand back up to go back to the Forum. We come in and sit back in our seats.

"On the bright side, me and Jason _both_ outrank you, Octavian. So we can _both_ tell you to shut up." Says Percy.

I laugh, with Piper giggling beside me. Octavian goes maroon and stomps away, muttering curses under his breath.

I lean over to kiss Piper, and as soon as my lips touch hers, Reyna cries out.

I jerk away from Piper, looking at Reyna in confusion. Her eyes well with tears, and she rushes out of the room.

In a flash, I stand up and bolt out of the room after her.

I hear Piper calling out my name as I run after Reyna. I see her cape fluttering in the wind behind her. The rain lashes my face, leaving stinging marks on my skin. But I don't care. All I know that I have to get to Reyna.

Even though I don't love her, it doesn't mean I don't care about her.

Whatever happens, she will always be my best friend, the one that wanted to be my friend when no one else would. The one I could always trust to have my back in a fight.

I feel a slight tingling, and I know that we have crossed the boundary of Camp Jupiter. We are vulnerable to attack out here. Why would Reyna, the ever cautious one, go out here?

I suddenly remember a time when it was sunny, and me and Reyna were out walking, talking about New Rome. Reyna abruptly dropped into a hole, crying out. I, being that idiotic hero that I am, jumped into the hole after her. It turned out to be an entrance to a small valley, with a tall willow tree being the main attraction. Reyna seemed to have a connection to the place.

I know that is where she will go.

I skid to a stop where the hole is. There is Reyna's cape and armour lying on the ground next to it. Looks like I am right.

Carefully, I ease myself into the hole and down into the valley. I see a small figure hunched against the willow tree, with sobbing sounds coming from it. It's Reyna. I creep forward, trying not to make a sound.

I obviously hurt Reyna than I thought I would.

All of Reyna's life, she had been second-rated to her sister Hylla. When she became the first Praetor, she wasn't second rated to anyone. Now Piper's with me, she's second rated again.

She is second rated to sugar and spice and everything nice and _more_.

I hurt Reyna, and you can bet by the gods that she won't recover. Every time she sees me or Piper, that wound will be opened again. Painfully.

By an Imperial Gold _gladius_, used by the one and only Jason Grace.

Why can't I do anything right?

**Did you guys like it? I thought it was ok, considering the circumstances.**

**Please review!**


End file.
